Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki ist ein Genin aus dem Dorf Konohagakure, der den Neunschwänzigen Fuchsgeist in sich trägt. Naruto hat einen großen Traum und zwar möchte er unbedingt Hokage werden! Naruto hat zeimlich viele Jutsus und Fähgkeiten erlernt. Zum Beispiel kann er das Clone Jutsu anwenden und hat bei der Suche nach Tsunade das Rasengan, ein Jutsu des Rangs A, erlernt. Biographie Naruto Uzumaki ist der Sohn des vierten Hokage Minato Namikaze. Dieser hat den Neunschwänzigen Bijugeist in Naruto versiegelt, als dieser damals Konoha angriff. thumb|left|Naruto wird gemiedenDadurch wurde Naruto von allen Menschen in dem Dorf gemieden. Seine Noten in der Akademie waren sehr schlecht und er fiel mehrmals durch die Prüfung. Erst als er das Clone Jutsu erlernte, schaffte er es Genin zu werden. Narutos erstes Team ist "Team 7" welches von Kakashi Hatake geleitet wird. Seine Teamkollegen sind Sasuke Ushia und Sakura Haruno. Naruto kann Sasuke nicht ausstehen und beide versuchen sich immer gegenseitig mit ihrem Können zu übertrumpfen. Naruto fehlt es zunächst an Teamgeist und will meist die Missionen alleine erledigen, was ihn dann meistens in Schwierigkeiten bringt, lernt dann aber im Laufe der Zeit, die anderen zu respektieren.thumb|198px|Team 7 Durch die vielen Erfolge von Team 7, entscheidet der Hokage, dass die drei und ein paar andere Genin Teams aus Konoha, an den Chunin Auswahlprüfungen teilnehmen dürfen. Kurz vor dem Finale, lernt Naruto seinen Patenonkel und zukünftigen Sensei Jiraiya kennen, der ihm das Jutsu des vertrauten Geistes beibringt. Nach dem Finale wird Konohagakure von den Dörfern Sunagakure und Otogakure angegriffen, darunter ist der Ninja Gaara, der ebenfalls ein Jinchūriki ist, gegen den Naruto kämpft und ihm zeigt er, das Freunde wichtig sind im Leben. Da bei dem Angriff der Hokage von Orochimaru getötet wurde, begibt sich Naruto zusammen mit Jiraiya auf die Suche nach Tsunade, die der neue Hokage werden soll. Jiraiya bringt Naruto während der Suche das Rasengan bei, ein Jutsu, welches die hohe Kunst der Chakramanipulation beeinhaltet. Als die beiden Tsunade finden, will diese nicht mit kommen, doch Naruto schafft es sie zu überzeugen, nachdem er sie gerettet hat. In der Mission, Sasuke wieder nach Konoha zurück zu bringen, da dieser zu Orochimaru aufgebrochen ist, umthumb|198px|Naruto und Sasuke kämpfen das Fluchmal kontrollieren zu können, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden, in dem Naruto seine Bijukräfte frei lässt. Trotz alledem schafft es Naruto nicht, Sasuke am gehen zu hindern und verspricht Sakura somit, alles in seiner Machtstehende zu tun, um Sasuke wieder zurück zu holen. Jiraiya bietet Naruto an, mit ihm eine Reise zu unternehmen und verschiedene Nija Techniken zu erlernen. Naruto, der Jiraiya als seinen Sensei ansieht, willigt ein und zusammen begeben sie sich auf eine zwei Jahre lange Reise. Nachdem Naruto zurück gekommen ist (Naruto Shippuuden) bildet er zusammen mit Sakura und Kakashi das Team Kakashi. In der ersten Mission muss Naruto mit seinem Team Gaara aus den Fängen der Organisation Akatsuki befreien. Doch sie kommen zu spät, denn Gaara ist schon tot. Doch Chiyo kann ihn mit einem Reinkarnationsjutsu wieder beleben, muss dafür jedoch ihr Leben hergeben. Naruto begibt sich wieder auf die Suche nach Sasuke. Er wird von Sai und Yamato, die Kakashi in dem Team vetreten, sowie Sakura begleitet. Doch Sasuke ist dem Team Kräftemäßig stark überlegen und so muss Naruto wieder eine Niederlage hinnehmen. Zusammen mit Kakashi und Yamato erlernt Naruto, nachdem sie wieder in Konoha sind, das Rasen Shuriken, welches das Element "Wind" beherrscht. Naruto darf dieses Jutso jedoch nicht mehr anwenden, weil es ihm Schaden zufügt und er so sonst kein Ninja mehr sein könnte. Nachdem Jiraiya von Pain getötet wurde, begibt sich Naruto in das Land der Kröten um dort das Senjutsu zu lernenthumb|left|Naruto kämpft für sein Dorf im Sennin Modus (Eremitenmodus). Als Pain allerdings Konoha angreift, kehrt Naruto zurück und besiegt diesen dann mit dem neuen Jutsu, was ihn in den Eremitenmodus umsteigen lässt. Jutsus und Fähigkeiten Narutos Lieblingsjutsu ist das Clone Jutsu, welches auch das erste ist, was er perfekt beherrscht. thumb|134px|Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)Er hat es nicht beigebracht bekommen, sondern hat gelesen wie man es anwendet und hat es auch auf Anhieb geschafft, obwohl er in einer gefährlichen Situation war. Kurz danach wurde er zum Genin ernannt, ohne eine Prüfung abgelegt zu haben. Dann hat Naruto noch ein Jutsu selber entwickelt und das, vor seiner Genin Zeit. Er selber nennt es Sexy no Jutsu und damit kann sich Naruto in eine gut aussehende, nackte Frau verwandeln und so seine Gegner ablenken. Im Kampf verwendet Naruto dieses Jutsu nur einmal. Auf thumb|left|Das Rasengander Suche nach Tsunade bringt Jiraiya Naruto das Rasengan bei. Außer Naruto können, bzw. konnten dieses Jutsu nur vier weitere Leute anwenden. Darunter Jiraiya und Kakashi. Es ist ein Jutsu des Rangs A, was heißt, das es nur wenige anwenden können. Das Rasengan ist ein Jutso, welches die Gestaltmanipulation des Chakras braucht. Dies ist sehr kompliziert und Naruto braucht einen Schattendoppelgänger, um die Manipulation korrekt ausführen zu können. Das Rasengan ist ein Jutso, welches für die Weiterentwicklung das Windelement benötigt. Selbst der Erfinder des Rasengans, der vierte Hokage und somit Narutos Vater, hat es nicht geschafft das Windelement in das Rasengan mit reinzubringen. Doch Naruto hat es geschafft, darf es dann aber nicht mehr machen, weil das Rasen Shuriken, ihn selbst verletzt hätte. Im Eremiten Modus kann er es aber wieder einsetzen. Naruto erlernt nach Jiraiyas Tod, das Senjutsu, welches ihn in den Sennin Modus (Eremitenmodus)thumb|Naruto im Sennin Modus bringt. Dazu benutzt Naruto anstatt sein eigenes Chakra, das der Natur und kann somit stärker Nin-, Gen- und Taijutsus anwenden. Naruto ist im Senninmodus sogar in der Lage, das Rasen Shuriken anzuwenden und auch zu werfen. thumb|left|136px|Naruto wendet das Kuchiyose no Jutsu an Schon früh erlernt Naruto das Jutsu des Vertrauten Geistes (Kuchiyose no Jutsu). Bei diesem Jutsu geht man einen Vertrag mit einem Tier ein (man kann sogar einen Menschen nehmen) und kann dieses dann in Kämpfen oder anderen Situationen rufen. Naruto geht einen Pakt mit den Kröten ein und tritt auch sozusagen in die Fußstapfen von Jiraiya. Allerdings braucht Naruto ein wenig, bis er dieses Jutsu perfekt beherrscht, da man dafür sein Chakra gut kontrollieren können muss.